


The Light In Her Life

by midnightlcve



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlcve/pseuds/midnightlcve
Summary: Damn it, why did he have to be so kind?  It cost him his life.*Takes place in the crossover





	The Light In Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s really short. Enjoy!

Gone.

He was gone.

Nora watched as it happened. Everybody stood beside her, the Legends, Team Arrow, Team Supergirl, everyone. 

It was like a light in her life went out. Everything went to white and black, there was no color left in the world. Damn it, why did he have to be so kind? It cost him his life. 

The last thing Nora saw was his smile. His smile was like a light in the dark. She knew he wanted her to be happy, even in times like these.

Nora ran over to Ray’s body and kneeled next to him.

“Ray?!” she yelled.

No response.

“Ray?!” she repeated.

Again, no response.

She cried as she realized that he was gone, in an successful attempt to save Nora. She gave him one last hug as the light in her life slowly faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Please don’t hate me.


End file.
